


A Serenade in Moonlight

by harcashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engaged, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Moonlight, VictUuri, Victor is in Love, Victuri, Waking up in the middle of the night, Wedding Rings, i am new to this but i am pretty sure this is fluff, in Russia, not really a serenade, post season, sleeping, victor just loves Yuuri, yuuri is fast asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcashes/pseuds/harcashes
Summary: Every so often Victor will wake up to the moonlight trickling through the gaps in the curtains. The world is still during these hours and the shadows cast wonderful tales where a lively imagination could easily wander aimlessly back into a dream. But Victor is not ready to go back to sleep. In these moments he feels perfectly well rested and content as the room was filled with the soft even breaths of his greatest blessing.In which, Victor wakes up in the middle of the night to see the sight of his beautiful fiance. Sometimes you just have to contemplate how much you love someone.





	A Serenade in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> This is my first fic! I am just trying it out, so I hope everything is understandable. This short story takes place after the first season is complete and after the World in this universe. Victuuri has essentially taken over my life so this is my little contribution to fandom. 
> 
> While writing this I listened to the cute (maybe sappy) song The Book of Love by The Magnetic Fields. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkjXr9SrzQE 
> 
> Best,  
> Harc

Every so often Victor will wake up to the moonlight trickling through the gaps in the curtains. The world is still during these hours and the shadows cast wonderful tales where a lively imagination could easily wander aimlessly back into a dream. But Victor is not ready to go back to sleep. In these moments he feels perfectly well rested and content as the room was filled with the soft even breaths of his greatest blessing.

Somewhere in the night Yuuri had shifted close to Victor with a hand resting on Victor’s bare chest and the other snug between their bodies. His dark hair cascading messily over the grey pillow and tickle the crevices of Victor’s neck. The blankets have suspiciously migrated south nestled around a sleeping brown mass of curls, leaving the moon’s soft rays to dance over Yuuri’s pale skin and his engagement ring to glint like a star. Victor ever so slightly lifts the hand off his chest to tenderly kiss the ring he put there many months before. He smiled at the memory of the night’s earlier escapades as he lightly traced the love bites he had left on his lover.  Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head taking in his soothing scent as he pulled the blanket over their shoulders. His sleeping beauty seemed to sigh contently at the added warmth and nuzzle closer.

Victor was familiar with the warm feeling that was currently radiating through his heart, yet it never ceased to make him lose his breath to the indescribable feeling. He knew this was something he would never truly be prepared for but by all things unknown in the universe he knew with every ounce of his being – he loves this man.

He loves the way he came dancing into his life. Loves the light he not only brought back but also showed him. Victor loves the work they create together. Loves the way his laugh fills a room. Loves how they can spend nights talking late – not only of clouds and puppies but of loneliness and heartbreaks. Loves how Yuuri holds him close for no reason at all. Loves how unafraid he is to talk about their future.  Loves everything down to those beautiful thick eyelashes. They have learned a lot from each other and there is still a lifetime to learn more, but Victor cannot help but love the person he has becomes since Yuuri drunkenly stumbled into his life.  

Simply thinking about the man who possesses his heart – no _soul_ – fills Victor’s eyes with warm tears threatening to escape. How can anyone love someone that much? No matter Victor had long sense determined that _that_ question would forever be unanswered.

Victor carefully traces Yuuri’s strong eyebrows with the tips of his fingers, caressing his cheekbones with his thumb, the bridge of his nose to the soft tip, and delicately outlining the pout of lips. Memorizing his love in the haze of the moonlight. Victor gently brushes Yuuri’s bangs up and softly places his lips on the exposed forehead. He lets the hair fall back in places chuckling inwardly at the mess of stray hairs.

In the silver glow of moonlight Victor can make out the touches of Yuuri in his once empty apartment. The added photos and the empty tea mug on the bedside table are only the simple reminders of the home they made together. But it is how Yuuri leaves their passports and plane tickets on top of the dresser, so it won’t be forgotten on their way out. Or how suitcases and boxes are neatly packed with both of their belongings scattered between them all of which are labeled in three languages. These are the reminders to Victor of how their lives are forever intertwined.

The apartment is significantly emptier than it has been for the past year. But all it did for Victor was send a few tears to trickle from his eyes in happiness as he wraps in arms around Yuuri drawing his head just beneath Victor’s chin.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor whispers through his breath as he rests his cheek on this beloved’s head. “I cannot wait to marry you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how much effort it takes to write even a short fic. I imagine I'll improve? .... Anyway please leave comments to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> \- Harc


End file.
